


I Will Be the First God to Kiss You

by dhauren



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhauren/pseuds/dhauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A naughty ficlet, based in my Blame it on the Vodka universe. Has Loki reverted to his evil ways?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Be the First God to Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

> By special request…this is based on Tom Hiddleston's reading of The Red Necklace, a book by Sally Gardner. This is just a little ficlet based on one passage, with my own spin.
> 
> For everyone who's been asking for updates on Vodka and Will You Go Out With My Big, Green AlterEgo? – I'm getting there, honest. It's been slow going. I'm moving in two weeks, and that's where my focus has been.
> 
> I don't profit or own the characters.

He stalked toward her like a jungle cat, eyes narrowed in an intense stare. Darcy could feel those eyes all over her skin as she took a few steps back. A rush of heat followed in their wake.

"I will be the first god to kiss you," he promised in a whispered hiss. "To bed you, whether you come willingly or not. You will be mine, and mine alone."

Darcy's back bumped into the wall beside the bed. "Well duh," she said faintly, heart pounding so hard she could barely hear herself speak. "Gods don't just pop up every day, you know. And even if they did, I wouldn't be the first on their booty call list."

His eyes narrowed and thin nostrils flared. "Stop talking and strip, wench."

She wanted to make a snarky comment, but Loki's devouring stare was consuming her brain.

As he reached for her, she thought that maybe Tony shouldn't have suggested the evil god role play.


End file.
